<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is This How One Acquires a Boyfriend? by Evian_99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245885">Is This How One Acquires a Boyfriend?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evian_99/pseuds/Evian_99'>Evian_99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aphrodite’s Favourite Pastime [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gobsmacked demigods on how Percy reached 21 without dying, Half-siren Percy, M/M, Nico is a fan, Singer Percy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evian_99/pseuds/Evian_99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Percy is a struggling musician that has gotten himself injured in a monster attack and who’s firmly in denial about it. Nico stumbles across him and is maybe a little obsessed with his music. Percy’s voice is siren-like, simply magical. </p>
<p>Which is when he realises that the other is a demigod like him and panics. Especially when he figures out just who his godly parent is (honestly Nico feels stupid for even taking an hour figure it out—it is so obvious). </p>
<p>Finding his curiosity piqued beyond his unhealthy obsession with the man’s voice, he goes all in. The guy’s a legal adult and as a child of the big three that just doesn’t happen. Is this how one acquires a boyfriend?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aphrodite’s Favourite Pastime [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is This How One Acquires a Boyfriend?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do have plans for a sequel, I will try to link it once I come around writing it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It is still bunched up in his sweaty stage clothes that Percy drops himself on the bench. In the comfort of his tucked away corner in the Siren’s Lair, he finally feels like he can breathe again. Never has a gig gone so far south.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Shifting himself to the corner of his seat, he winces as a stab of pain shoots through his lower back. For a moment he fumbles with the zipper of his bag, trying to find his painkillers and swallowing them dry. He rubs a hand over the hurting spat, finding himself startled when it comes away red.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He isn’t bleeding, is he?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>His breathing hitches. A wave of panic threatens to overwhelm him, but Percy pushes it down. Humming a song to comfort himself, he takes out a little towel, dapping the sweat from his brow. He feels absolutely wrecked and for once isn’t looking forward to getting on the crappy stage here.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>A bartender stops at his table to ask him what he wants to drink, and he decides to keep it to a coffee and the chef’s choice on the food. No matter how much he longs for some cheap alcohol—he knows better than to drink with that medication.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Percy feels disappointed that the cute Italian isn’t here and grabs for his phone. He needs to call Grover back—his friend has been behaving oddly these past days.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>It takes precious long seconds for the other to pick up, and when he finally does, he raises a brow at seeing him in the middle of a forest. ‘Hey man,’ he greets, ‘Where’re you at?’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Grover looks dishevelled, tired, but most of all: nervous. His face has dirt smeared over his cheek and… are those horns on his head? Percy blinks, trying to clear his vision. Must be some weird cosplay thing he muses.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>His weird staring is interrupted by the bartender bringing his order, and after thanking the teen, Percy sighs in exhaustion. He really wants to go home and let himself be fussed over by his mom. ‘You called me after the gig, and you won’t believe what happened.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>That statement seems to only increase Grover’s nervousness and the singer doesn’t quite know what to do with that. Stammering, his friend says: ‘Yeah, about that…’ He trails off, clearly at a loss of how to explain himself.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Taking a sip from his searing hot coffee and relishing the burn, Percy starts tapping his fingers on the table. It’s a nervous tick he’s had since he was but a child—sitting still is physically impossible to him. ‘Did Jake mention anything about that seaside concert?’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Glad for the olive branch handed to him, Grover starts to ramble about his douche-bag manager. Apparently, the man has reached a new level of insanity and it is time to do a ditch.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘What about the contract though?’ He takes a bit of his burger, but it doesn’t alleviate the sudden feeling of nausea in his stomach. The food is well prepared, a little bit too greasy but there’s not much you can expect from a dank hovel like this.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Having always had a knack for noticing when Percy’s hurt, Grover asks if he’s injured. The concern is oozing off his voice and he seems to break into a run.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘That’s what I wanted to tell you,’ Percy says, but gets distracted by the shaking footage, ‘Why are you running? Where are you?’ The man is crippled, and he doesn’t ever think he has seen his friend run.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Never mind that fast.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Not wanting him to change the subject, Grover injects: ‘Just explain.’ What is it with the weird panic?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Convinced that this is the weirdest conversation he’s ever had with his friend—and that is saying a lot—Percy hangs up after a lengthy explanation. It’s almost as bad as his mom when he’s trying to hide that he has a cold.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Turning on the selfie camera of his phone, Percy is faced with his ragged appearance. He really can’t go on stage like this. Wishing desperately for some comfy clothes but knowing he must wait at least four hours for that, he slowly gets up and walks himself to the restroom.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Bending over to splash his face with water is hell on his injured back and he must sit down on a toilet to control the light-headedness that washes over him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He’s sure that he would’ve fainted were it not for the stabilising hands grabbing him. ‘Steady now,’ an Italian accented voice speaks, ‘just bend your head a little and slowly breath in and out.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Over the buzzing in his head, Percy recognises the sound belonging to Nico. His cheeks are aflame, feeling embarrassed for his crush to find him in this position.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>It takes a precious long while for the dizziness to fade away. The singer doesn’t know how long he sits there, letting the comforting words of the other wash over him. He relishes in the rhythmic pressure of Nico’s hands rubbing circles on his upper back.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>His voice is reduced to a hoarse croaking when he finally finds the strength to speak: ‘Thanks.’ A bit abashed, he looks up and sees the other kneeling before him in the stall. The Italian’s expression is one of concern, and despite his pain he can feel a pleasant fluttering in his stomach.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Nico reaches hesitantly to brush away the other’s stray locks of hair. ‘You’re as white as a sheet. Are you with someone?’ His hand starts making larger circles, and when he pulls it back there are stains of blood on it.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘You’re injured.’ His voice sounds accusing. ‘What happened?’ With a frown he brushes some gold dust from Percy’s jacket and inspects it on his hand. ‘You were attacked, weren’t you?’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Everything in his head feels strange as he tilts his head. His crush is rambling too much for him to follow, or is that the potential blood loss speaking? Focusing on the first question he shakes his head, groaning at the new wave of dizziness that causes.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘No, ‘m all alone,’ he says, and pulls at the fabric of his shirt, ‘feeling icky.’ He presses a hand to his mouth, pulling a disapproving face at the surge of nausea in his stomach. ‘Not feeling too shabby either.’ He sounds disappointed by that.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘That’s it I’m calling Will’, he mutters under his breath. Pressing a tiny cube into Percy’s hand, he decisively says: ‘Eat this, if I’m correct, and I’m damn sure I am, it should make you feel better. I’m going to call a friend of mine, that alright?’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Percy answers something intelligible, but from his overall tone Nico takes it as confirmation. The Italian must help him eat the cube by bringing the singer’s hand to his mouth. The moment he takes a bite, however, his face makes the most comical expression of surprise.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘What is this stuff?’ the singer asks, ‘It…’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Nico cannot suppress a smile. ‘Tastes really good? I should sure hope so.’ His sigh of relief goes unnoticed. Even though he was a hundred percent sure of his assumption, he still took a risk.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Feeling a little better now, Percy takes time to get a good look at his rescuer. He’s taller than himself and has something sad to him. It’s clear in the ghostly pallor on his exhausted face that life has been harsh on him—an image strengthened by the fluorescent light from the ceiling TL’s.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>It raises a fierce feeling of protectiveness within him, which shouldn’t surprise him as much as it does. His mom has always accused him of taking in strays too easily. Until now, however, it has always limited itself to animals with their own special little oddities.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He blinks. With his fleeing nomad-like lifestyle, home for Percy has always been with the people he loved. A number he could count on one hand. Getting that feeling with Nico, but then with the romantic lining of attraction is frankly the scariest thing he’s ever experienced.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Especially considering how his past dates have always ended in disaster and a move to a new place. And despite not ever really talking with the Italian, he doesn’t want to screw up what little interaction they have going.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Clearing his throat, Nico breaks the silence. ‘Do you think you’re able to walk to the booth? It will be easier for my friend to find us then.’ This is a lie, but the bathroom is a death trap if he’s ever seen one and he’d rather not get ambushed by a monster here.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Once has been plenty enough, thank you very much.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Noticing that he still has a hand on the singer, Nico quickly retracts it. An awkward smile graces his lips and it’s the most beautiful thing Percy has seen in a long, long time. The cute Italian helps him over in a way he can only describe as sweet.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘That is very kind of you’, Percy whispers. His face contorts from pain as he slowly rises from where he was sitting on the closed toilet seat. He has to breathe deeply through his nose to control his lightheadedness—he really rather not pass out now.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Nico supports him so expertly it seems like he does it for a living. The guy is a steadying presence in a moment he needs it most.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>His nerves compel him to chatter about all sorts of nonsensical things. The singer is convinced he doesn’t make a lick of sense, but the other is too polite to say anything and sweetly indulges him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Walking back to his seat makes him feel positively ancient. They attract a few glances from the other customers, but once Percy glances over they avert their eyes. The booth is luckily still empty—the only one in the cafe now it’s approaching happy hour.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Sitting down makes him nearly faint for a third time, and it only thanks to Nico’s calm instructions that he manages to cling on to consciousness. At once deciding that he won’t wait for the prescribed hour to take a second dose, Percy blindly grabs around in his pocket and swallows it before the other can protest.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>After making sure that Percy isn’t going to keel over any time soon, Nico gives a tight smile. ‘Alright, I’m going to get you some sugar and call my friend to come pick us up. He’s a doctor.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>From Percy’s frown he knows he’s ready to protest. The son of Hades won’t stand for that. ‘I know how terrible the American healthcare system is, you will let me do this.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>It should be scary how willing Percy is to hand all control over to someone he hasn’t spoken more than ten words to before today. Something in the other’s aura, however, makes him feel at ease and safe. His mom’s warning voice echoes through his head, but this time he really knows that he will be in safe hands.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Definitely not going to be a repetition from last Christmas Eve.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The singer must force himself not to think about that disastrous gig, but it’s surprisingly difficult. The woman had just as menacing of an aura as whatever it was that attacked him today.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Subconsciously, his eyes glide to Nico. Blinking furiously to check whether his eyes aren’t deceiving him, he sees the guy speaking through a haze of water conjured by the tap. None of the people in the cafe seem to notice anything odd, but that’s really a face he’s seeing in that rainbow.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>Whoever it is in the weird mist is saying something to Nico that makes him laugh, and it surprises him how it makes him feel the ugly, burning emotion of jealousy. </span><em>He wants to make him laugh</em>, he thinks, while knowing simultaneously that it is a hopeless folly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>For all they might have twirled around each other, they’re little more than strangers. He must remind himself of that.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Watching maybe a bit too intensely, Percy sees how the pretty blond says something that makes the other blush. It’s a beautiful pinkish colour that dusts his cheekbones. When Nico waves his hand through the mist to dissipate the message and walk back to him, the singer doesn’t know how to sit.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>While he could potentially pretend to not have seen that he will just horribly fail. If there’s anything he’s garbage at its lying.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Or so his mom says. And she is always right.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>As Nico bends forward to place a brightly coloured drink in front of him, his eyes are attracted to a button he wears on his shirt. It’s small, which is why it didn’t stand out in the other’s all black attire, and rainbow coloured reading something that makes his breath get stuck in his throat.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>For a few seconds, Percy’s brain stops working as he desperately tries to process the information. It’s a gift. A very precious gift. A tiny part of his brain screams at him to take the opportunity and just go for it. Fuck the consequences.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The larger part of his brain, however, is scared for what the other will say. It’s no guarantee that it means what he hopes it does, and whether he accepts it or doesn’t both outcomes seem terrifying. They have a click, and he doesn’t want to waste it. If he wants this to happen, he needs to go about it carefully.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>You can do this</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, he thinks to himself, breathing in nice and calm deep breaths. ‘Thank you,’ he begins, looking at Nico while simultaneously weighing the pros and cons of his next, crucial words, ‘Just texted my mom and was wondering,’ he worries his lower lip between his teeth as he rephrases, ‘Or, well hoping…’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He looks away at his drink, feeling his cheeks flush. Everyone would laugh if they knew how much a songwriter like him is struggling with words. Words and beats and symphonies—they are his one and only speciality.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Aside from making disasters happen by simply existing, then.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘Are you alright? You seem…’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>Great</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, he has made the other feel concerned again. It seems that is the only thing he can do. Suddenly feeling exhaustion hit him like a truck, Percy allows his head to fall into his hands with a low groan. Rubbing his temples, he softly shakes his head. ‘I’m so sorry.’ It is all he can say.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Nico folds his hands over his own. His hands are cold, but as he feels like he’s burning up it’s a more than welcome chill. ‘Don’t apologise. There’s nothing to apologise for. I can see you’re having a shitty day,’ at those words tears involuntarily spring into Percy’s eyes, ‘it’s called being human.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He snorts. ‘I, myself, am in quite a bit of a mess, honestly, but we’ll just have to remember that it will always pass.’ He giggles, instantly breaking the awkward and slightly depressed feel between them. ‘Even if it sure as Tartarus doesn’t seem that way.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The Italian’s giggles automatically make him smile. Then the door to the bar opens. A gust of wind enters, making him shiver. Noticing, Nico shrugs of his oversized jacket and drapes it over Percy. He immediately protests: ‘You—you don’t have to!’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>It is a short protest, as the fabric pleasantly drowns him in warmth. He finds himself pulling it around himself, huddling away in it. It smells like the Italian, a pleasant smell of cologne with something undeniably </span><em>Nico</em>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Knowing that if he wants something to happen, he has to do it now, Percy gestures to the badge on his saviour’s shirt. ‘I find it commendable that you dare to wear this out of the open like that. Most people in my experience haven’t been all that—accepting of someone falling on the same sex’, he says, not daring to look Nico in his eyes.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The singer awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. ‘I will keep myself from rambling anymore.’ His heart is racing in his chest. About to get cold feet he breathes a shaky breath and starts talking way too fast than he has any right to do.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He really should’ve stopped an hour ago.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘I don’t know whether you have someone special in your life already, and really hope it won’t make things awkward if you aren’t feeling what I’m feeling. I won’t have any hard feelings whatsoever whatever your answer is, but Nico: would you like to maybe go out on a date with me?’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>And just like that he has asked the question. Percy is too scared to breathe, desperately trying to not let his brain go over the different scenarios of what could happen from here, while he just keeps on </span><em>staring</em> at Nico’s shocked face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>His face contorts into a grimace. Of course this isn’t an acceptable moment to ask such a question. Damn his impulses.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘Uh,’ he stammers, ‘Yes? Maybe?’ His face is a bright red, his facial expression having something awed. Like he can’t believe what Percy just asked him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Instantly once his mind processes that it is a yes, the panic hits. He really has to come up with something good. The act itself suddenly seems like a humongous task. These feelings that flutter around inside of him are just too precious for him to go screwing things up by choosing the wrong date activity.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>They both get snapped to the present when a bartender drops the tray she was holding, glasses shattering against the worn wooden floor. It makes them blush when they realise just how distracted they were for a second there.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘What about next Saturday?’ Percy blurts.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Nico shrugs. ‘Sounds good,’ but somehow he sounds hesitant, ‘I don’t have a phone at the moment though. It broke.’ That’s yet another lie, but Percy is feeling too flustered to say anything about it right now.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘That’s no problem. I’ll just give you mine and then you can send me a text when you get it fixed or replaced.’ He pulls a tiny ballpoint pen from his bag and writes his number down on a piece of paper he pulled from his pocket.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>And easy as that, the deal is sealed. It’s terrifying, but also the most exciting thing the singer can now look forward to in between the crazy.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>It’s official. Grover is freaking out. He’d long since suspected that his friend was a demigod, mythological accidents were far too common around him for that not to be the case, but to have him attract the Chimera and come out alive? That is enough to warrant the singer a fast pass to Camp Halfblood.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Hurrying to the Big House, the satyr interrupts the game of pinochle Chiron and Mr. D were playing. He gets a weird sense of deja vu but shakes it off. Annabeth is sitting on the fence, looking out into the forest.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘You look like you saw a ghost,’ the daughter of Athena remarks, but her voice isn’t unkind, ‘What happened?’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The satyr brushes a hand through his mess of a hairdo. ‘You know that suspected demigod I’ve been keeping an eye on?’ he asks.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>At the confirming nod of Chiron, he heaves a big sigh. ‘Well, he somehow attracted the Chimera, </span><em>Echidna’s Chimera</em>, and somehow managed to convince it to kill itself before it finished doing so to Percy.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>And since he knows the singer’s godly parent must be a male, it cannot be the gift of charmspeak some rare Aphrodite kids possess. That is what is freaking him out the most, and he says so to the others. There aren’t that many gods that can manipulate monsters to do their bidding.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Not in this way. And not since Ancient Greece.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘We should pick him up,’ it is clear from Annabeth’s determined gaze that she won’t take no for an answer from the centaur, ‘How old is this guy even? You said he is like 20, right?’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Which is another curious point. ‘Just turned 21,’ Grover confirms, ‘Someone must have been protecting him; keeping him shielded from our world. It was sheer coincidence that I even found him.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Chiron looks troubled. ‘Yes, well…’ he shares an indecipherable look with Mr. D, ‘I want you both to go, but keep it on the down low.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>In a gesture that means something along the lines of: </span><em>well, what are you waiting for?</em> Annabeth is off, Grover following in her steps. This is going to be an interesting mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Although Nico’s gay panic is thoroughly amusing, the fact that his crush got attacked by a monster and didn’t die from the ambrosia the stupid son of Hades fed him is more than a little concerning. Driving a car that he definitely doesn’t have the license to operate, Will hurries to the bar the two demigods are hiding in.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>It’s time for an intervention.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>A dramatic one, of course. He isn’t the son of Apollo for nothing.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>In the club, Percy doesn’t know what to make of Will. The blond nearly fell through the door, his dishevelled appearance attracting judging glances right away. He was panting, bending down while heaving for breath before straightening and confronting the starting people with an unimpressed gaze.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He can appreciate such glares.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Eyes zeroing in on them, Will sits down and immediately lifts the singer’s shirt without so much as introducing himself. Too stunned to react and distracted by Nico’s chastising protests, he allows for their newest add-on to do as he sees fit.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Somehow, he feels like that is the only smart thing to do.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The guy examines the wound on his back with practiced ease, his touch feather light as he mutters indecipherable things under his breath.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘So, what is your friend called, Neeks?’ His cheeks mirror the Italian’s as he realises the nickname he just blurted. Averting his eyes, he focuses on a smudge on the table.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Seemingly satisfied for now, the friend perks up and shakes Percy’s hand. ‘Will Solace. I’m a doctor, Nico is my best mate.’ He looks rather curious, which the singer doesn’t quite understand. There’s nothing very special about him—Gabe had always been more than clear on that topic.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘While you’re not in any danger of dying on us, I do want to properly treat that wound’, Will’s facial expression doesn’t allow for any protest. Smiling brightly, he claps his hands together. ‘Which means that I’m gonna kidnap you to our apartment.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>And that is all there is to say. Percy is going to the shared apartment of his hopefully soon to be boyfriend and his overly affectionate friend.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>And... Grover is back to freaking out. Standing on the doorstep to what used to be the entrance to the shitty apartment building Percy was living in, the satyr cannot believe the rotten luck he’s been having.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Where the apartment used to be is now a smouldering heap of wooden beams. There is a yipping hellhound pup in the midst of it, whining and sniffing seemingly in search of his missing owner. When it spots Grover it enthusiastically runs towards the Satyr.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>It is only thanks to quick reflexes that he stops Annabeth from killing it. ‘Don’t!’ he shouts, blocking the pup with his body, ‘It’s Percy’s. I don’t know how he did it, but he found it during a snowstorm, took it in and it has been his guard dog ever since.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Annabeth looks a little incredulous. ‘Of course he did.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>There is a slight judgement in her tone and that put him on the defence. ‘He has a big heart, and always had a habit of taking in strays. I know he has a skeleton cat here somewhere, but it might’ve left to search for him.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He bites his lip in worry. ‘We should too.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Softening, Annabeth apologises. The daughter of Athena sounds somewhat unsure, as she asks: ‘Do you know where he could be? You said he’s a singer, right?’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Grover nods. His body language is exuding determination. There are many places that his friend performs, but with him injured he’s a sitting duck. They’ll have to hurry if they want to find him alive. He will not have a repetition of his first gig as searcher.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘Just hold on for a little while’, he whispers.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Nico’s apartment is somehow both as expected as a complete surprise. The interior has the feel of a tiny Italian cafe stashed away in an alley. There is a beautiful kitchen, but there are also random pieces of armour scattered around and a sword on a table that looks like it’s actually being used.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Where has he found himself?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He allows Will to steer him into a bedroom. His cheeks colour when he realises just whose it is. Glancing over his shoulder to check whether this is alright, Percy submits himself to the blonde’s fussing.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The singer might’ve only known the guy for half an hour, but he’s so much like his mom when he somehow gets hurt that he knows better than to protest.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘So,’ he awkwardly starts the conversation as Will strips him from his shirt, ‘Do you specialise into something?’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Luckily the guy proves to be a real chatterbox, enthusiastically answering: ‘I’m training to be an ER trauma surgeon, with an unfortunately firm background in battlefield ER.’ A darkness passes over his face, but it’s gone as quickly as it appeared.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Percy doesn’t pry. Everyone has their own demons and it’s their right to choose whether they want to share.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘He’s the best doctor you could hope to have’, Nico injects from the doorway. He has a tub of water with him and a couple of towels. There’s a flush to his cheeks, but the singer wouldn’t know why that is.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Looking for something to fill the silence with, Percy awkwardly asks: ‘So I know what your friend does for a living, care to share what you do?’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘Why don’t you guess? I’m curious to hear what you say.’ Will nudges Nico, looking much too pleased with himself by saying this.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Narrowing his eyes in concentration, the raven takes the time to get a good look at Nico. He’s dressed in stylish black pants and an equally dark coloured band shirt from one or the other. He wears silver rings and has a single earring in his right ear. Percy’s cheeks heat at the thought whether the Italian has tattoos underneath.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Then his mind wanders to the beautiful kitchen he passed by on their way to the bedroom. ‘As medical personnel are much too busy to properly enjoy such a kitchen, my bet is on a chef. You seem like someone that knows how to appreciate good food.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Will laughs, but Percy can’t find himself to feel embarrassed. Guessing Nico to be some sort of intimidating mafia boss probably wouldn’t have gone over well.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘I like the guess,’ Nico chuckles, ‘but while I do love to cook, I’m not doing it for my profession. I…’ He seems to struggle at finding the words to explain what he’s doing.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The chance that the man actually is some sort of godfather is increasing.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘I work at a camp for troubled youths, giving them lectures in self-defence and such.’ He seems rather proud of his explanation, but it feels only like a partial truth.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Which… is fair enough. Percy hasn’t told anything about his questionable background when he was a teen either.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Nico glares when Will poorly conceals his laughter. ‘I also act as a sort of—mediator between the youth and authorities.’ He says it like a true diplomat, once again glaring his friend into silence.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Percy finds it all rather fascinating, wanting to learn what exactly lies behind that statement. He will bide his time. Changing the topic, he says: ‘Correct me if you’re wrong, but you’re Italian, right?’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>A small smile appears on his lips. ‘Half-Italian, actually. My dad’s Greek. Emigrated to America after my mom passed and haven’t returned since.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He desperately hopes he hasn’t made a faux pass. ‘I’m so sorry to hear that. My mom always had a fascination with Southern Europe. She never knew how my gran was—the only thing my grandfather could remember is that he’d met her when travelling around the Mediterranean.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Feeling somewhat nostalgic to when life was still good, he continues with a wistful little smile: ‘Whenever things got tough, we would fantasise about going there.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>A heavy silence falls in the room and Percy feels startled by how much he revealed about himself. He doesn’t think even his best friend knows about this aspect of his life. Embarrassed, he rubs the back of his neck. ‘I’m sorry about making everything awkward.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Looking up at Will, he more softly asks: ‘Are you done?’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The blond visibly has to shake himself. He rushes to answer: ‘Yes! Yes, I have. The wounds weren’t as bad as I feared, but you’ll have to take it easy the next week.’ Muttering something under his breath, Percy feels himself relax.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘Why don’t we watch a movie together? Wind down after a stressful day.’ He claps his hands together in anticipation.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Heaving a big sigh in defeat, Nico says: ‘Whatever.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘Or…’ Will suddenly says, face gleaming with excitement, ‘If you feel up to it, I would love to hear that beautiful voice of yours. Neeks would gush for hours after hearing you perform.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Nico promptly wrestles his friend onto the ground as Percy starts to laugh. ‘You insufferable little—’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The sky outside darkens as in warning.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘Yeah, yeah,’ he waves his hand, ‘chill a little bit, alright?’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Looking at the interaction in amusement, Percy quips: ‘I wouldn’t mind. It’s the least I can do after all you guys’ help. I’m truly in your debt.’ A feeling he didn’t much like.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>They leave the bedroom to go to the living room. On the couch is his discarded gig bag, ukulele safely inside. Percy feels happy as he takes it from its case, softly touching the strings to check whether it’s still in tune.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>As he tuned it only this morning it is.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘What do you guys want to hear? There’s a song I’ve been working on that you might be interested in.’ He feels a warmth bloom inside at how excited both males seem at that. Picking at the strings, it doesn’t take long before he loses himself in the melody. For such a bright, perky instrument he manages to make the song sound quite mellow.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Just as he intended it to be.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>What he didn’t intend was to make his saviours fall into somewhat of a trance. Their eyes glazing over and bodies slumping forward. Panicking, he helps them down.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘No! No, no, no!’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>His desperate attempts to wake them up fail, and he has a painfully clear vision of their anger when they wake. Their fear as they realise what he can do, calling him a monster.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Monster, monster, monster!</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>His mind slips into all the painful memories he tried so hard to suppress. Not able to cope, he does what he always does: run.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>As Percy slips out of the apartment, a tear slips his eye. Why can’t he ever have nice things?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Grover and Annabeth haven’t made any progress scouting out the avenues Percy performs at. While they did find the one that he was scheduled at, the owner said he saw him leave with two young men. The fact that he was limping and in visible pain isn’t doing much to stem the satyr’s panic.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘Doesn’t he have any friends we can check?’ Annabeth asks as they step outside into the rain. ‘Maybe he knew these two and asked them to come pick him up after he got injured.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Her rationality does help him calm a little bit. ‘His friends aren’t so much friends as they are acquaintances. However, I haven’t talked to him in a while. Maybe he did meet some new people.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘Does he have any family that might know?’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Slowly feeling like they’re back in control, Grover muses: ‘Only his mom. She lives not too far from here.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Unfortunately, even a short distance can take hours if you’re unlucky enough to attract a herd of empousa. Annabeth’s cursed: ‘gods dam it’ probably describes their feelings rather nicely.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>When Nico finally shrugs off the veil of sleep, he feels a little woozy. Beside him, Will is struggling to wake up as well, and the son of Hades must slap him to get him back to the land of the living. ‘Please tell me Percy didn’t do that’, he says it somewhat desperately.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘I’m afraid it he did,’ his friend looks apprehensive, before bursting into giggles despite the graveness of the situation, ‘Well, at least we know for sure that he’s one of us.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>Nico’s lips twitch. ‘Yes, only now we have to find him before the monsters do—</span><em>again</em>.’ Grover’s iris message honestly couldn’t have come at a more opportune time. ‘What brought you two to New York? A suspected demigod? Cause we have one that got away.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The daughter of Athena looks pensive. ‘Is he a 20-something per any chance? Black haired; injured?’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He slowly nods, realising how they came here for the same purpose as what they planned to do. ‘Where’re you heading? Any places you haven’t checked?’ It’s a real disadvantage now that he doesn’t know Percy so well, but it’s something he wants to change as soon as he can.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘I’ve known him for quite a while,’ Grover says, ‘We’re really close to where his mom lives, but he likes to wander alongside the Hudson when he has to think too. Says the water makes him feel at ease.’ It’s funny how saying that makes realisation dawn on the satyr’s face.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He bleats, not able to look the two demigods straight in their eyes. ‘I’m sure I’m wrong’, he mutters under his breath, before raising his voice to normal level and continuing: ‘Just check there and let us know if you see him. We will contact you when we do the same.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>And so it happens.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Somewhere, Sally had known this would happen. That it was inevitable for his father’s legacy to catch up on him. Still, knowing it would happen and having it actually happen are so vastly different.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She opens the door wondering if Percy came for an unexpected visit. When she finds a satyr and a likely daughter of Athena, she covers her mouth with her hand. ‘Please tell me Percy is alright’, she says, stepping aside to let them in.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The news of what befell her sweet boy is like a slap in her face. It’s why when her son finally does knock on the door, she embraces him with a cry that’s stuck somewhere between a sob and an exclamation of shock.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘Mom!’ Percy says, ‘What’s going on? What happened?’ He calmly accepts her pulling him inside, allowing her to fuss as Sally leads him to the living room.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He freezes when he sees the two on the couch. ‘Grover,’ his voice is flat, mad almost for his friend’s months long unexplained absence, ‘and friend. What are you doing here?’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘Percy…’ Sally says, attracting his attention, ‘There’s something you must know about your father. Something I should’ve told you a long time ago but was too scared to say.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>On his guard, Percy sits down as far away from the two young adults as he can. ‘Is he alive?’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Sally nods. ‘He is.’ She struggles to find the proper words to say. So many times, she has envisioned this conversation in her mind, but every single rehearsed version feels wrong.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Her son saves her the trouble. ‘What is his name?’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘Poseidon,’ she whispers, ‘Like the actual Greek god of the seas.’ Ignoring the gasps of the two demigods on the couch she starts to ramble. She tends to do this when she’s nervous, and she feels as much pressure to come clean to her son as to explain the story to her two visitors.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘I met him on a night in June, in Montauk.’ The further along in the story she gets, the more upset Percy seems to become. When she finally does finish, she sits somewhat helplessly on the couch, afraid for his reaction.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘And now?’ Percy stares pointedly at the grandfather clock on the wall—a family heirloom from Sally’s father.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Annabeth and Grover share a look. After an inaudible conversation it is Annabeth who takes the lead. ‘We would like to take you to Camp Halfblood. It’s a place where demigods are safe from monsters and learn how to survive.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘I don’t suppose I have much choice, do I?’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Sally’s expression says enough. She doesn’t want to lose him, but after coming so close to exactly that she knows he must go to camp. ‘It’s only until you learn how to defend yourself,’ she swallows, tears gleaming in her eyes, ‘I wish I could’ve kept you safe, but I can’t. Not now you know what you are.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Percy’s face is closed, but his jaw is clenched. He looks so much like Poseidon that it hurts. Although she has long since accepted that they aren’t meant to be, she still loves the god.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘I suppose we better not waste any time then.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>When Nico hears that they’ve found him, he breathes a relieved sigh. A weight is instantly lifted from his shoulders as he asks them about their plan. His hands are itching to shadow-travel the guy to camp, not wanting to take any further risks.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He ignores Will’s knowing gaze.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Annabeth answers. She is sitting on a couch, a blue-dyed cookie in her hand. ‘We were planning to go with Sally’s car. We’re leaving as soon as Sally finds what she was looking for.’ Despite her relaxed visage, he can see the tenseness in her posture.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Clearly, she doesn’t want this to take any longer than necessary.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘I can also shadow travel him straight to camp.’ Once more he ignores Will’s gaze, but this time because he doesn’t want to see his worry at the idea of him transporting so many people. He doesn’t need those doubts—he perfectly well knows what he can and can’t do.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>In the background he can hear Sally return. ‘Just tell me the address, it’ll be fine.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Which it most definitely is. Despite him feeling rather winded and being a tad unsteady on his feet, he doesn’t pass out. As far as these trips go, this counts as a win in his books.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘Wow!’ Percy exclaims as he supports the black-haired demigod. Taking in his new surroundings, he slowly exhales his breath. Two young campers are practising a mock duel with real swords, and he just numbly nods.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘Of course there are fucking kids fighting with fucking swords.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Nico takes that moment to quickly steer him away to the Big House. Better he eases the guy into life at a place where the kids must wear bright orange to find their bodies more easily. He winces at the thought—yes, that definitely will go over well.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>As they approach the cabin, he feels somewhat hesitant to introduce him to Mr. D. Somehow, he doesn’t get the feeling the two will get along so well. Just about to warn him on how to prevent himself from being turned into some animal, Annabeth speaks up.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘Alright, we’re taking you to meet Chiron—you know: the immortal centaur trainer of demigods from the myths,’ she rapidly says, ‘and Mr. D, whom you should definitely not offend if you don’t want to end up as something… not human.’ She winces at that.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Percy stays silent for a second or two. ‘Noted’, he says, hesitation clear in his voice. They step onto the porch where the two are playing a game of pinochle. He silently seizes them up, choosing to keep his distance as he greets with a flat: ‘Good afternoon.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘Perseus, no?’ The centaur asks, not getting up from his wheelchair, but smiling good naturedly.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Nodding once, he corrects: ‘I prefer Percy. I assume you’re Chiron.’ His eyes glance over Mr. D, but his facial expression is carefully blank.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Nico feels his dread rising. This is going to be a train wreck. Still, he keeps to the background, not wanting to agitate the situation. Beside him, he can feel Will do the same, Grover standing awkwardly to the side and only Annabeth holding her ground.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Chiron pats the empty chair beside him. ‘Come sit with us, my boy. We have much to discuss.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘Like how in Hades you’re still alive.’ Silent no longer, Mr. D analyses their latest addition with narrowed eyes. ‘Kids of the big three tend to die tragic deaths at young ages, so what has old Barnacle Beard done to keep you alive so long?’ His voice sounds accusing.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Nico can feel how they all hold their breaths as they wait for how Percy is going to respond. Luckily, Poseidon proves to have excellent timing. In an enthusiastically summoned cloud of salty water vapour that smacks Dionysus right in the face, a green-blue trident appears over Percy’s head. The ground trembles in warning, daring the god to continue.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>It’s impossible for him to suppress a smile. This is a rare time he can appreciate the gods’ antics. However, only seconds after claiming the boy, the sky darkens. Evidently, Zeus isn’t pleased—the one god he really doesn’t want any more antics from.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘Probably my devilish good looks’, Percy quips. He seemingly doesn’t notice he has been claimed, calmly waving away the vapour around him like it has happened before.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Nico realises that it probably has.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘And my convincing voice,’ he continues, ‘I’ve never spoken nor seen my father, though there was a helpful lady by the Hudson that managed to teach me some skills.’ Suddenly looking a little bashful, he adds: ‘I only now realise she must’ve been a siren.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>His focus returns on Mr. D, scrutinising him before silently stating: ‘You must be Dionysus.’ He stays silent after that, clearly knowing better and not voicing his thoughts.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The god of wine and madness grumbles but inclines his head in grudging respect. ‘I am’, he waves his hand and summons a glass of wine. Chastised by Chiron, he turns it into diet coke.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘Cut off from your realm, huh?’ Percy says, before startling as he realises, he said that aloud. ‘Seems torturous. I couldn’t imagine not being able to swim.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Dionysus mellows at that, his lip even twitching in a shadow of a smile. He doesn’t say anything more, making excuses and leaving the centaur to handle the rest.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Said centaur delegates said tasks to the demigods that accompanied Percy, and Nico sees his chance. ‘I shall take you around,’ he presses his lips together, ‘it… will be an experience.’ He sounds rather apprehensive and that makes Percy raise his eyebrows.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Gesturing for the Italian to take the lead, the newly minted son of Poseidon follows. Judging from what he desperately hopes is gaudy decoration, it certainly will.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Even having his crush explaining the ins and outs of the camp can’t take away the thorough feeling of not belonging. The Colosseum-like arena, despite being an architectural masterpiece, is training literal children how not to die in a very painful way.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>The gaudy decoration of the climbing wall isn’t actually decoration, but honest to gods lava. ‘Do they want you to die?’ Percy feels himself gape, stammering before settling on: ‘I’m at a loss of words. </span><em>Damn.</em>’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>When the tour ends, he looks more than overwhelmed. This is when that golden window of opportunity opens itself to Nico. Wrapping his arm around the singer, he says: ‘You know, I wouldn’t mind teaching you elsewhere.’ He’s proud at how smooth that sounds, and happy to see Percy smiling again.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>‘I would take you up for that offer.’ Then, with a self-deprecating smile, he says: ‘I really don’t fit in here.’</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He shouldn’t have felt surprised at how awkward the dinner was. The way they divide the kids per parents feels—odd, especially when some tables are so full some have to stand, and others are just empty. Feeling thoroughly out of place, it is a small mercy to have Nico sit with him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>It’s why he’s so glad when he finally grasps Nico’s hands to shadow travel—he still couldn’t get over that power, it was so cool!—to wherever it was the other is planning to train him. He doesn’t know what life will have in store for him, but if he can acquire a boyfriend by it all, it feels worth it.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He’s never one to stick to one place very long, but as long as he’s with Nico he’s confident that he can overcome any and all challenge.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>